The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery system that utilizes a thermal interface member that directly contacts end portions of pouch type battery cells of a battery module to transfer heat energy from the pouch-type battery cells to a thermally conductive base member, without utilizing internal cooling fins disposed between the pouch-type battery cells.